Gaty
|enemies =*Dora *Flower *Leafy (possibly) *Liy *Four |team = BFB: Bleh |color = IDFB: Light grayish blue, Light persian grayish blue (wood), Very light amber, Very pale amber (Hinges) BFDI/A: Brown |deaths = 1 |first_appearance = Happy New Year! |latest_appearacne = Happy New Year! |episode = BFDI/A: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (55th place, 54 votes to join) |recc = jumphi100 |voice = Satomi Hinatsu}} Gaty is one of the former recommended characters in Gardening Hero who had the opportunity to join Battle for Dream Island Again. However, with only 54 out of 15,532 votes, Gaty ranked 55th place and she did not join BFDIA and was flung into the Locker of Losers. In Welcome Back, Gaty is seen in the TLC with a new design. Instead of a fence-like gate, Gaty is now shaped like a picket gate, colored lavender and lilac along with gold hinges. Gaty had a chance of joining IDFB until it was postponed, as Battle for BFDI started. Appearance Gaty appears to be a picket gate. Changes BFDI 20 * Gaty is brown. * Gaty is a fence gate. * Gaty has a board across her middle. * Gaty has 2 boards on her top and bottom. * Gaty's top part of the top board is designed. * Gaty's face is smaller. BFDIA * Gaty has a larger face. IDFB and BFB * Gaty is periwinkle and light lavender. * Gaty has hinges. * Gaty is smaller. * Gaty is a picket gate. Deaths *Getting Teardrop to Talk: Burned to death (off-screen) after swimming through lava. Trivia * Gaty's favorite number is 3. * Gaty, Book, and Taco are the only characters to die offscreen, with the same deaths in BFB. * Gaty's hinges are magnetic. * Gaty's voice may change in BFB 3, along with Fanny, according to a tweet by Satomi Hinatsu.https://mobile.twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/934781816904527873 Gallery Gaty BFB.png Gato.png|Gaty's transparent look from the BFDI season 2 voting video Gaty2.png|Gaty's transparent look from Gardening Hero Gaty.png|Gaty gasping in the crowd on Gardening Hero Gate.jpeg|Gaty as seen from Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know with Lollipop and Lightning Roboty tv david bell marker clock lightning barg bag pie balloony david cake and gaty.PNG|Gaty with Roboty, TV, David, Bell, Marker, Clock, Lightning, Barf Bag, Pie, Balloony, David, Pillow, David and Cake Bell tv maker saw roboty gaty david and clock.PNG|Gaty with Bell, TV, Marker, Saw, Roboty, David and Clock Tree david saw roboty basketball bell donut and gaty.PNG|Gaty with Tree, David, Saw, Roboty, Basketball, Bell and Donut Bell roboty saw blocky gaty david and clock.PNG|Gaty with Bell, Roboty, Saw, Blocky, David and Clock gaty.PNG|Gaty's IDFB Icon TLC full count.png|Gaty along with the other TLC prisoners in the IDFB intro. gatysignglitched.PNG|Gaty in episode 25. Notice they and their sign obstruct Candy Corn. Screenshot_20170923-184644.jpg|Gaty screaming in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know Bfbgaty.png|In bfb GatyPatreon.png|Gaty as she appears in jacknjellify's Patreon page Recommend.png|Gaty, along with Taco, Cake, Bracelety and Stapy, as seen in jacknjellify's Patreon page Lets join Gatys team.png Chrome 2017-11-10 19-26-36.png NEWGatyBody.png|Her Body IMG 5208.PNG|Gaty on the bottom left TLC full count.png Sad Gaty.png Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.10.12 PM.png Gaty sitting.png References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Armless Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Locker of Losers Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Bleh Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Females Category:Contestants